candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Difficulty
Difficulty is a system to measure how difficult a level is. In Candy Crush Saga Wiki, there are 10 types of difficulty. They are: Examples |- |Easy | *Can be mostly done within five attempts. *There is a high probability of succeeding the level. *Blockers should not hinder too much the success of finishing a level. | |- |Considerably easy | *Can be done in about 5-7 attempts. *There is a moderate probability of succeeding the level. *Blockers are starting (not too much) to hinder the success of finishing a level; some of them can be also quite difficult to clear. | |- |Medium | *Can be done within 10 attempts (15 for extreme cases). *The probability of succeeding is self-explanatory in this case. *Blockers can be threatening here. They may hinder moderately the success of finishing a level. | |- |Considerably hard | *Can be done within 15 attempts (20 for extreme cases). *The probability of succeeding is quite low. *Blockers are threatening here, so be sure to handle them as fast as possible! | |- |Hard | *Can be done within 20 attempts. (25 for extreme cases) *The probability of succeeding is low. *Blockers are threatening and can be difficult to remove. The shape of the level can be awkward and hinder the success of finishing a level. | |- |Very hard | *Can take up to roughly 30 attempts. (40 for extreme cases) *There is a very low chance of passing the level. *Blockers are pretty challenging to remove and are threatening. *Levels above this difficulty are frustrating enough to possibly make players quit. | |- |Insanely hard | *Can take up to hundreds of attempts. *The probability of succeeding is extremely low. *Blockers are an enormous hindrance. *Without good understanding of the level along with good strategy and enormous luck, it can be nearly impossible to complete. | |- |Impossible | *Can not be done, proven to be unbeaten without any boosters and cheats. | |- |Variable | *Number of attempts vary because of undetermined difficulty. One may finish a variable level in 1 try while some may take hundreds. *The probability of succeeding is really hard to tell. Some may say a level in this difficulty is easy while others say it can be one of the hardest. *Blockers may or may not hinder process, depending on where they are, and what they are. *Usually used on any levels that can't determine a real difficulty due to placement of ingredients/jelly, or on luck-based levels. | |} Trivia *It is on the discussion whether "considerably hard" and "considerably easy" should be changed to "slightly hard" and "slightly easy" due to a wrong conception in the meaning. *It is originated from the List of Levels, which the difficulty of levels is once graded as "considerably hard for some", "considerably hard", "hard", "extremely hard". *The creator of this system is Lefty7788. *The color of "Medium" is once between blue and purple, but the color is too similar to purple, so it is changed to the color salmon. **This happened again on "Variable", where it was formerly yellow. ***It also happened with "Impossible". The former color of impossible was white. *The first "very hard" level is Level 30, but it got downgraded afterwards. The first one currently is Level 70. *The first "insanely hard" level is Level 35, but then it got downgraded, and then redesigned. The first one currently is Level 181. *The hardest levels in the game are shifting during the process of making this game. First having level 35, then moving on to level 65. After that, the infamous level 147 is released and maintained to be the hardest level in 2013. Since then, level 350 appeared to take over level 147. However, between the release of Dreamworld episode Cookie Cabana and the nerf of level 147/Dreamworld, it became the hardest level in the game. With the nerf taken place to level 350 on May 28, level 578 becomes the hardest level in the game since it is impossible without using boosters. With the nerf of level 578, level 276/Dreamworld becomes the hardest since getting 300 blue candies with limited moves and blockers is an excruciatingly difficult job, which is almost impossible. Then, these two levels get another nerf and possibly the hardest level in the game becomes level 289/Dreamworld as there are almost no insanely hard levels in reality and level 289/Dreamworld becomes the only level that most players agree that it should be insanely hard. However, then Level 380/Dreamworld takes place because it is impossible without boosters like 578 in reality. However, after the nerf of 380, it has now been Level 677, because like level 276 of Dreamworld, is almost impossible without boosters. And in Dreamworld, more new insanely hard levels released by insanely hard episodes starting with Fanciful Fort. Category:Difficulties